


Dear Julie

by Nala_452



Series: Phan-fics (I stole that joke off of somebody else) [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, JATP, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, crossing over, i cried writing this tf, im sorry if I made you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_452/pseuds/Nala_452
Summary: Luke and the boys cross over, but how could they go without leaving a few goodies for our lovely Julie.Or: a love letter from Luke leads to a sobbing sesh from Julie.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, luke/reggie/Alex/Julie (platonic)
Series: Phan-fics (I stole that joke off of somebody else) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996354
Comments: 16
Kudos: 99





	Dear Julie

**Dear Julie**

**I write letters when I know I can’t change something, so if you will please read on without staining my fabulous piece of literature with your tears.**

**If you’re reading this, then it means 1. Your brother is a legend and actually mailed the letter like I told him too and 2. We’ve crossed over. It really sucks to say the least, that I’ll never be able to hug you again.**

**Well, with the conditions of being a ghost, I guess I always had to be ready for the worst. I'm not gonna lie, it scares me. I know I didn’t talk about it with you much but I'm scared that if I say it out loud it will make it all too real; if I ignore it, if I don't put it out there, it's like it doesn't exist you know? It’s like I could just stay and be Luke with Julie, writing songs and getting streams.**

**But hey, for all I know, I could have been sucked into one of this ghostbusters from the beach and it wouldn’t be sad at all!**

**As I said, I write letters, but this is the hardest one I have ever had to write because know I’m crossed over and your probably sad because of it and I hate that and I’m probably crying my eyes out while you find this letter.**

**Please don't destroy yourself over this, I mean, everyone dies someday right? I’d already done it once, it was only a matter of time.**

**I just want you to remember that I love you more than anything. I always have, always will, whatever happens after, if there was anyway I could be with you, I would be. Trust me on that one.**

**Trust me, if there was away, I'd be with you right now.**

**Wouldn't it be cool if I came back as a second ghost? I mean you've got to admit that would be absolutely awesome. Tell everyone I am, they'll believe you.**

**I'll come for you, I promise!**

**Look at the stars. Read my songs. Sing in the studio, I'm there, I'm everywhere.**

**And I love you.**

**No ones ever made me smile like you do. Never made me laugh like you do. And you made me me again.**

**I don't know why I told you this by now, honestly, I feel like your my reason for everything. You're the one and only reason. And because of you I was happy, thank you for the best time of my life, because of you I stayed a ghost for as long as I could.**

**I may be selfish thinking I'm the only reason that you smile but I know I made a difference, I know I made you happier, made you forget about your problems, and that was a good enough reason for me because you needed someone and aren't I just someone?**

**You made me happy Julie.**

**So even if I'm dead now, it doesn't matter for me anymore, because the last couple of months has been the best and happiest of my life.**

**And I'm sorry; so sorry for not being here right now, and not being there to say stupid things and make you laugh.**

**I can say stupid things if you want to.**

**I'm sure you'll be laughing through your tears, wipe them away Jules, you'll work things out, you always do.**

**And yes I know I'm horrible because I'm talking to the grieving love of my (after)life. But you can move on, you have to move on. Well not if I'm a second ghost and still hanging around with you.**

**I hope your laughing now, and please don't be mad, and don't tear this letter up or you'll regret it.**

**Even though I'm not here anymore, one day you'll get out of bed and realise you can face the day proudly with your head up high and hum perfect harmony with Carlos and Ray in the kitchen.**

**I just want you to be happy, thats what I've always wanted, even if that's with someone else, even if you have to forget about me to do it.**

**Just be my happy Julie , your pretty face wasn't meant for sadness, your beautiful smiles can't disappear, I need to hear your contagious laugh wether it will be from wherever I go when I cross or if I just chill where you can’t see me. I need that laugh, that smile.**

**I needed you but you don't need me.**  
**Your strong and don't try and deny it. You are!**

**I will never have enough of you Julie.**

**Never enough of the way you smile. Never enough of that little rasp in your voice. Never enough of your singing. Never enough of your humour. Never enough of your beauty. Never enough of you.**

**I love you.**

**And not even death can stop that.**

**Your my Jules.**  
**And I'm your Luke.**  
**Forever and always.**  
**Always and forever.**

**With all the love the universe can contain**

**Luke**

Julie let out a wretched sob and screamed into her pillow. She ran all the way to the studio, hoping it was just some cruel joke. Hoping the boys would be sat there, laughing at their twisted humour. At their horrible prank.

But the room was empty. Empty do the laughter that emoted from the trio. Empty of the love they felt for one another.

Empty.

She fell to the floor, clawing at her face and her neck and her body. Trying to wake herself up. To get her out of this horrible dream. But she couldn’t, it was real. Her boys were gone.

She got up to sit on the couch. She remembered being carried there by Luke on night, when she had been too tired after a gig. They all crowded on the small couch and slept tightly knitted together. She longed for that now.

On the desk, in an uneven stack, were 3 notebooks.

One easily recognisable as Luke’s song writing journal. The other two she assumed were Alex and Reggie’s. Julie picked them up and caressed their covers lovingly.

“I love you guys.” She pressed them to her chest and looked back down to the coffee table.

Their was small square of paper, and scrawled in the unmistakable handwriting of Luke was

_**WE LOVE YOU TOO** _  
_**NO REGRETS** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank so much for reading this! The letter was originally for my OC’s Riley and Charlie and about how one of them died of cancer but I thought ‘hey, what if I wrote about the ghosts that stole my heart.’ So I did.
> 
> Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> -nyla


End file.
